Pokemon World : A (surprizing) awaking
by yukimare
Summary: In the mist of a nuclear war in the human world, the child of a master assassin finds himself in a world filled only with an extraordinary species known as Pokemon, as well as finds himself as one of them as well. This seems like a great turn of events, but what happens when a apparent wish come true turns to something that can act as a gateway for the doom of 2 different worlds?
1. prologue

note: this takes place in 2 worlds, the human world (no pokemon whatsoever, people don't even know what one is) and the pokemon world (talk of humans occasionally, but no humans exist) and some rules are changed up a bit to spice things up (pokemon also have access to technology, some pokemon sizes are altered (possible for a pokemon to not evolve physically, but grow in size instead or obtain some of the abilities of a higher up evolution, etc.), all pokemon refer to each others appearances as "species" and like to name each other different things (this means you probably won't find a butterfree named "butterfree"), etc.)

also, while mention of "assassins" are existent and do play a major part in the story, the Assassin's Creed series is not involved.

lastly, this constantly changes from different PoVs. notices will exist when this happens

prologue:

world : human world

late night, year 2145, Alos Savana (town)

near a local guild

Another day… another very bad day…

I honestly don't get what's with people anymore, for everyday seems to go like this : I get up, i get ready for school, i end up seeing at least 10 other small kids mugged for their money, the teachers get angry over my failure to catch a small bit of detail, I head home, get lectured again about being late, train, hear more talk about the "nuclear war" escalating, then i find myself in need of a break from everything, and head my merry way for the cliff-side in our town.

Of course… I'm not a normal kid… I am born into a family of assassins, and my mother is the headmaster of the guild I live in. In the guild, we are taught the most effective way to kill (of course), trained to be agile and stealthy, prove capable of handling ourselves on our own, and all that kind of stuff that most people would say "Aw man, you're so lucky."... except, I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of thing…

I should introduce myself, should I? My name is Yuki… (I'm male, but my assassin family tend to give everyone feminine names, regardless of gender). I do admit, I have kind of a mixed personality, as I sometimes can act like a well disciplined soldier… while other times I turn to my somewhat immature side, capable of sending smart remarks or making jokes even from the oddest of places. I am already agile and whatnot, but I am in no way strong physically, and while i am a smooth talker in some cases, I fail to find interest in many things while find it in others, what attracts me to the other gender is a example (I look for good long-term looks and a good personality… most others just look for a nice bottom and rack…), and last but not least, I find a piece of me that would rather care for others rather than fight, but that's all people seem interested in anymore : fighting, stealing, or killing.

Now that i have properly introduced myself somewhat, lets get back to what i was saying… I walked up to the cliff-side to admire the moon and attempt to stargaze… except even finding the moon was an impossible task, not because of it being new moon, but because of all the pollution and whatnot blocking the sight. I have only seen it in my early years that i was able to see the stars and moon, but in the past 10 years (I'm 16 before you ask), the entire planet passed a law that enabled everyone to do as they please with power sources, and before you knew it, pollution skyrocketed. I honestly have no idea why trees even exist anymore, let alone forests.

Failing to find the moon, unsurprisingly, i gazed out into the ocean with whatever light was left in the sky, but of course, it also failed to produce any motivational or inspiring feelings, for it too is polluted, both with trash, and oil. Giving up, i got up and headed back to the guild to turn in. I went in and headed for the quarters when my mother… and guild master stopped me.

"Son… Why were you out so late?"

"Mom, I…"

"That's Master to you."

She was not the type to put up with lack of discipline. My mother was, like me, kind of small (about 5 feet), but she is capable of closing distances between her and you at blinding speed when normal people would've have had to take 20 seconds to get there at sprint speed, she could put down someone three times her size and many times stronger than her in a heartbeat...and make it look easy. She also always wore this white cloak that was well detailed and well taken care off, and while it did have the classic flowing trails, they were too small and too well bound to be a source of problems, but enough to signify her position, and along that was her hood, witch cast a shadow over her head well enough that you could only see her eyes well (and even then, you could barely make them out), and it was detailed with a kind of "point" that came between said eyes. This uniform was the most common amongst the elite, but she used a version that was exclusively for the grandmaster of the guild, being better detailed and all that.

"...Apologies, Master, I was trying to stargaze."

"You do realize that a nuclear war is in progress, do you not? While our homeland is not partaking in the war, the participants of the war have lately been attacking any area within range of their weaponry, including those not even affiliated with their enemies, and we have received a report that the QUANRIAN organization has deployed no more than 50 kilometers away from here; they could attack any time now.

A side of me wanted to complain and protest, as after all, a bird wants to fly, but another side of me saw what she meant. While sure, she is hard on me to keep my training and manners in line, she also was trying to be protective.

After fighting the urge, I responded back with a "I understand, it wont happen again."

"Very well… I'm glad we had this little talk. Now, get some rest, we will figure out how we are going to handle the threat tomorrow."

In a way, I felt like it was going to be next to impossible to get some sleep tonight with the feeling that we may be in the cross-hairs of atomic weaponry, but I reminded myself that we did have a safe room in the basement that can be used in the case of a bombardment, and was capable of stopping the radiation from entering, as well as withstanding many direct hits from more powerful bombs. nevertheless, I felt uneasy that night, for a common phrase that always ran through my head struck once again….

"War…. its all anyone wants to do anymore… war."

...Except this time, the phrase was loud and clear in my head, for nowadays, common life is cheap, and many of the higher ups are taken over by corruption, greed, outright lust for power, and whatever excuse may be generated for a apparent "mining" company to have it's own private army (including genetically engineered and biochemically raised super-soldiers). I went on about my rambles about how this is all that happens anymore in this world… but this time, I ended up criticizing the entire human race, and wished I lived in some different world before slumber finally took me.

What i didn't know was that no more than a hour later, my wish would be granted.

For that hour, my normally lucid dream was very much a blur. I found this a bit odd, for normally, I could remember every detail of what happens in my mind, but this was a first.

Then the world finally cleared and i seemed to be in a sort of…. spiritual world (?) where most of the area was misty and while I was capable of standing in a odd way, there didn't seem to be any sort of defined floor or ground, though a sort of pond was existent in front of me.

I tried to walk there, but i found it a little difficult to, and finally had to move only my feet to move any considerable distance, then after what seemed like half an hour, I finally got to see what was in the pond. Unlike most pools of water i seen, where the water was either polluted or filled with dye or chemicals that made it safe to drink, this particular pool was crystal clear, and i could see a sort of image in the pool…. what seemed like the birds-eye view of a town, but unlike any I've seen, this town was clean, you could tell that it was well maintained, the ocean was a true "ocean" blue… and i was able to make out the inhabitants… witch…. appeared to be… not human, yet seemed capable of such levels of activity and intelligence.

Suddenly, I got the urge to check myself, and gave myself a rundown… and found what seemed to be the cause of the movement issue : I am not human anymore, now i looked like a kind of sea otter with light blue fur and ears, a white head with freckles as well as white arms, a dark blue tail and feet (which worked awkwardly) and I had a seashell connected to my chest.

Startled by the sudden event, i stumbled forward and fell into the pool…. only now did i realize that was not a pool, but a portal into a different world…. and i found myself falling from the sky like a meteor...


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up

world : pokemon world

morning, New Post Town*

south of the main town, on the main roads near the beach

*kind of a remake and relocation of Post Town from PKMN MD : GTF, but this is kind of the only per-existing location reference found here, only characters from that game will be common here (though explorers of sky references will be plentiful)

Yuki's PoV

It gave me a huge scare when I saw I am now falling from the sky, for while sure, I have been taught to jump from places as high as a 10 story building and land safely, (either on my feet or inside something soft), from the sky, itself was not on the list of distances I was confident in surviving, and I found myself losing my cool and yelling at the top of my lungs until I hit the ground.

When I finally recovered the ability to think to myself, all I was letting through my head was the classic "Okay, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead" until I heard a voice call out...

"Hey... little oshawott... are you aright?"

Surprised at the fact that I can still hear and move, I opened my eyes and lifted my head... to find what seemed to be a kind of snake-person, a sort of penguin, and a sort of blue giant salamander (who, quite interestingly, is bipedal). I just lay there staring, I had never seen these kind of people before, so this was quite startling.

"Ho good, he's alive!" said the snake-person with a sigh of relief, followed by a jump with joy.

"Th-Th…. That was scary, noone just goes over and suddenly falls from the sky like that." said the penguin.

"Hmm… you're right, but it does mean something…" said the blue salamander.

"...Mean what?" said the snake, returning to a neutral emotional state and turning on a dime to face the salamander.

Before he could say anything, I attempted to get up, but I failed to get myself into a straight-up standing position before the pain got too much and, with the audible sound of my spine popping, I fell onto the ground again.

"... When I wanted to dream about going to a different world..., me falling from the sky, nearly dying, and end up in outright agony wasn't what I had in mind for a welcoming." I murmured to myself, afterward clenching my teeth as i attempted to work up the strength to try again.

"Whow, whow, buddy, d-don't strain yourself like this, you look like shazbot, and you are acting like you feel the same way." exclaimed the penguin, rushing to me and trying to convince me to stay laying down.

In a way, I felt like taking it easy for a moment was the best course of action, but memories of my training kept kicking in, including sessions where I had to endure pain similar to this (though more of from fatigue and other athletic related damage, rather than physical pain) and remain capable of staying ready, and once again, I tried again, but this time, even though my back felt like someone had been stabbing it with a heated fork for several hours, I managed to stand up.

after a moment of all 3 of the spectators standing there wide-eyed at me managing to get up and pop my back back into a state where it no longer was making me grunt and curse, the salamander guy finally spoke up.

"... That was a very good show of your constitution, hmm…. makes my first potentially career-ending injury look like a mere slap on the hand."

"I'll say." said the snake-person "I probably would've used coil and cried like a little kid for a flat out day, if not a week."

The penguin didn't say anything. I'm sure he was wondering what kind of drugs or something I was on to be capable of shrugging it off like that.

After getting all my wits about myself together, I said "Heh... don't worry about me...so…. um…. who would you guys be?"

"Ho, umm… how rude of us," said the snake-person "Well, oshawott…"

"Yuki… please."

"Apologies, Yuki… interesting name for a male, my name is Okia, a snivy and the daughter of the grandmaster of the Roseblade family" Said the snake-person while making a proud pose.

"M-my name... is Puply... I-I'm a piplup... and... came from a rather... rich family?" said the penguin, who clearly lacked the social skills to talk in a fluent state.

Finally, the salamander spoke "Hmmm, my name? You may call me Lawance, I'm a quagsire and I am a part-time adventurer, though I also work as a traveling merchant."

This was a interesting combination, the daughter of a family who apparently is very famous, the son of a rich family, and a adventurer who also serves as a traveling merchant.

"So... who exactly... are you?" asked Okia.

I at first was hesitant, but then I thought they were forthright about their occupations and whatnot... why not be forthright about mine, its not like I truly want to go around killing people.

"My name... you already know, is Yuki, and... I'm the son of the grandmaster of a family of assassins?"

I kinda braced for the screams at someone who was trained to be a killer... and at first, Okia and Puply went wide eyed, but after a few seconds and them looking at each other, they both burst out laughing. only Lawance remained indifferent the entire time about my identity, who shut the duo up with a "Hmmmmm...?"

After the duo finally calmed down, Lawance spoke again. " Hmm... your not from around here, are you?"

"... No sir."

After another "Hmmm...", the quagsire checked his rather large rucksack for a good 30 seconds.

"Hmm... yes, I do have enough money... Yuki, you wish to come with us? I'm here to set up shop here as well as plan my next adventure, and these two children are here to attend school here as well."

I was surprised by the generous offer. First off, he did not ask for anything at all, and he plans on helping this sea otter (erm... oshawott) that just fell from the sky like some alien from outer space. Seeing no other valid option, however, I took up the offer.

"Another gentalmonly action by the great Sir Lawance" said Okia, noting the unlikely assistance he was giving.

"hmmm... ho stop it, you" said Lawance, who started to blush, though from the looks of it, it appeared to be more from being praised then out of love or embarrassment. Back in the human world, this was somewhat of a warning of a white knight, (not the good definition like you'd find in children's stories) but I decided not to jump to assumptions and go along with it. I dusted myself off and followed them down the road.

After a while, Lawance suddenly handed me a book titled "the species of pokemon". At first, I thought he just wanted me to hold it, but when we got into town, Okia and Puply ran for the school, and Lawance set up shop at a rental concession stand, and after suddenly presenting me a meal and getting me comfortable in the backroom of the concession stand, he said I could read the book.

I read a bit of the book, witch showed the different species of pokemon (as I found out the people in this world were called from the book) that may be found in this world apparently, giving me good insight on what I may encounter here, before I turned to the table of contents and found quagsire, Lawance's species apparently, and while I'm sure you guys know what a normal quagsire looks like, I compared the looks from the pictures on the book and Lawance, himself, and noticed that compared to the quagsire in the book, he had a scar on his leg (possibly the "protentionally career-ending" injury he was talking about), a tattoo on his arm in the shape of a wigglytuff, another pokemon I found in the book, and was considerably leaner, not so lean as you can see his skeleton, but lean enough that you could tell he was more active then the quagsire presented in the book.

At first, after I put the book down, I stared at the plate of food. It was still warm, as if it came off the range, but a part of me (also related to training) restrained me from eating it, for our ways are to eat as little as possible. But finally, my stomach rambled and I dug into the rather large quantity of food, to come to the surprise that, compared to food I normally ate, witch either was small and didn't taste good, or was heavily processed to the point where it made you sick trying to eat it, this food was actually something I liked for once. The berries in the meal actually had a good taste to them that didn't seem hostile at all, and the pastry that came with them was, while it was dense, more satisfying then anything I ever ate before. More notably, back in the human world, food of such quantity would make me feel bloated, but this seems like a nominal amount...

After I finished the meal, I sat up, examined myself, and the "oshawott" in the book, and noted that while my robes from the human world were gone, I still had some of my equipment I slept with at all times (no weapons, mostly defensive stuff like the armguards) and the tattoo, in the form of the moon, on my shoulder that represented my family. Afterward, I noted the seashell on my chest. It seemed good looking, I admit, but something about it seemed off from the normal seashell I have seen, for this one seemed to be made of a different material, was larger, and was directly connected to my chest. I gave it a good tap, and it fell off. In panic, I rushed to pick it up, but after I stood back up and examined it, I noticed that the top and wide part of the shell was sharp, and the shell itself seemed balanced in terms of weight, like a sort of weapon.

"Kind of a shock to be seeing a new world, hmm?"

I jumped and dropped the shell again when Lawance said that, he apparently took a break to check on me.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." said Lawance as I got my wits back together and pick the shell back up.

"Its fine... wait... how did you know I am not from this world?"

"Hmmm... I must say, your not the first ex-human to arrive in this world. I've studied ex-humans back in the guild, and in all honestly, you can tell one as soon as they come into this world usually when you see a pokemon falling from the sky randomly. Of course, if you don't catch them as they come in, its hard to tell, but we saw you falling, and while Okia and Puply didn't quite know what that meant, I knew what was coming from what I knew."

"Wait... I'm... not... the first human on this world?"

"Hmmm... no, not at all. Well... if you mean recently, your the first in several hundred years, but before, they would sometimes pour in, usually with stories about war and such. But in the human world, I heard from one of the last humans that religion had become a problem. While the legendaries say the overly religious are no longer too much of a thorn in the human's side, they managed to cut off the human traffic to the pokemon world."

"Whow... that... was quite interesting..."

"Speaking of witch, what... exactly was happening in your world before you came here."

I was scared to tell at first, but he seemed to understand me a lot, so I spilled the beans after 10 seconds.

"... In my world, corporations managed to obtain more power then most of the governments, and many of the superpowers fell. All of the corporations begun to fight over land and to destroy the remaining governments. Finally, they resorted to atomic weaponry and turned it into a nuclear war on a global scale."

"Nukes... of course, at this rate, I swear they will destroy themselves. Why do they need that much firepower, I would like to know."

After we got things sorted, Lawance got back to work, while I began to explore the town. I failed to find any vending machines or such, as all the shops were manned by a live pokemon. (I did, however, see some interesting tricks that lured others to the shop, such as unusual decor and even actions done by the shopkeeper.) Somehow, though, I found the obudence of real shops a better sight for me... rather then the common "shop" at my world, witch often was the vending machine scenario, witch not only sold just food and drink, but also pretty much every common item you needed. The only thing closest to a live shopkeeper you may find was a guy restocking the vending machine, or a cook at a restaurant, but if the task didn't require skill or involve maintaining anything, it was a robot of some sort doing it.

As I explored the place, I heard the bell coming from the school, and a bunch of pokemon from the school, supposedly kids(though some older looking furrets came out in uniforms as watchmen), came out with balls, jump-ropes and all that, and started to play in the playground or socialize in the nearby town square. At first, I took no attention to them, then saw what they did in their recess, and, in all honestly, I grew jealous about, for back at my world, when we had recess, we basicly had to do work, or sit around and do nothing, anything remotely suppose to be fun, even if it caused no trouble, would be cause for punishment.

Finally, Puply and Okia found me and called out "Hey guys, its Yuki!", before running to me, along with a emolga and dunsparce. The remainder of the kids and the furret watchmen looked our way, but afterward went back to their original actions.

"Whow, never seen this kind of guy before, what gave you the idea to go places where only my type would go?" said the emolga

before, I could respond, Okia slugged him, visibly ticked off about his first impression.

"Aye aye, sorry, my bad, my bad... the name's Alek...heh, my mother owns a inn around here, though I prefer skateboarding and air gliding to holding a place for others to stay, honestly."

After he finished his sentence, the dunsparce, with a ahem, said "And my name is Fodug, I, along with my family, live with Alek, and we're best friends."

"Say... Yuki.. up for some totterball?" said Alek, pulling out a oddly colored ball from his bag.

"...Well... I may have to pass for today, I still need to look around and such, I am new around here after all."

Alek and Fodug showed a face of disappointment, then cheered up, with Fodug saying "We understand... welcome to New Post Town, by the way."

As the duo ran off and started to strike the ball as to toss it back and forth, Okia whispered in my ear "Don t worry about them, its kind of normal for them to act like that... say, where do you go to school?"

Half of me was now listening to the conversation, saying "In some other world..." as my physical self started to look around. I found all the activities fun, and spectated all the games I could, including how Alek and Fodug were getting progressively dizzy from the odd patterns on the ball creating a confusing moving image, but something about the place started to look a little off, something that normally happens then a assassin senses something about to happen...

then I found what was causing the sense to tingle...

in a far off area in the square emitted a scream. A Toxicroak had a lillpup in his grasp, and was attempting to make off, with the lillpup emitting a cry of distress. The furrets ran to him, but then noticed who the assailant was and grew too scared to continue... these guys are suppose to protect these kids, and they are going to act scared to one guy?

I took matters into my own hands, and charged at the scene.

"WAIT, YUKI, TH-THATS THE SKULL GANG!" exclaimed Puply.

I didn't listen, I kept running, and dove for them, then used a technique that ended up knocking out the toxicroak cold. The lillpup ran off into the hands of one of the furrets, who began to take the kids back into the school as they watched through the windows, while a group of other large, powerful looking pokemon, about 15 or so, and apparently friends of the guy I just knocked out, ran to the scene. I jumped down off the body of the Ko'ed toxicroak and readied into a combat stance to confront them, for while sure, we assassins are suppose to deal with targets stealth-like, we do know how to handle ourselves in a outright fight, even if outnumbered and on our own.

"OKEY, WHO IS THE DAREDEVIL THAT... ho look, a little oshawott thinks he's tough enough to handle us."

"Hehehehehehe, this is going to be fun, lets show him what happens when people try to resist us."

end of chapter one...

notes : I am open ears for suggestions and anything I should clear up, and such. I also plan on, starting chapter 2, to start putting biographical stats about the characters... just not this time.


	3. Chapter 2 : introduced to the new world

World : pokemon world

Afternoon, New Post Town

Town Square, somewhat west of the local school

–

The sight of a large mob of pokemon coming my way was quite intimidating, for while sure, I have fought mobs of humans in similar size groups, (both real brawls and in training sessions vs. other assassins, and I usually won in both cases) what really got my concern was what exactly could these guys do, but even without knowing of what tricks may be up each and every one of these guy's sleeves, I held my ground while doing my best to hide the face of intimidation.

Finally, it ended up that the gang that came calling lined up to form sort of a wall spanning the entire available walk space between the buildings on the road they came in, while I was no more then 10 meters away from them. After they assembled, what appeared to be their leader, a Purugly, stepped forward a meter to speak.

"Hiss... I don't recognize you or your scent, so I'll give you my one and only warning, don't stand in our way, allow us to get that lillpup, and you can walk out without a bruise, laceration, or burn on your body, kid."

I found the threat as not hallow at all, but I didn't find the threat very scary, if at all, and responded : "Tough talk, fat cat, you and your buddies may be bigger then I am, and I may not know what you all are capable of, but you don't scare me, and I've dealt with powerhouses bigger then you all."

"HISS, What did you call me?"

"You heard me, now take your buddies home and lap up some milk, will ya?"

I heard a voice from behind her. "Kids got some guts, have to wonder how easily they will spill." As this was said, some of the brutes grew surprised expressions on their faces, but they quickly adapted to a very aggressive state.

"RAWR, That does it, your in for it, buster!" Said the purugly as she swung around to bludgeon her tail on me, but while it did give me a good smack across the face, I caught the tail and made her screech before I wurled around and threw her at a salamence's head, knocking out said guy and disabling the leader, before the rest of the gang charged forward for a piece of it.

A sableye and a drilbur came charging forward ahead of the crowd, claws ready. At first, I was fully confident that the armguards I wore would take the hit.. I saw that both sets of claws began to glow, as if preparing a more powerful attack, and they both went for the swipe, but nevertheless, the armguards deflected the hits harmlessly, before I grabed both hostials by the head and knocked them into each other, knocking both out.

Now a raichu (who I noticed had a pretty bad scar on his face and chest) came forward and attempted a body slam. I dove out of the way to come to a surprize that this guy could shoot off bolts of electricity, but I managed to evade all of them and grab a bucket and throw it at the raichu, blinding him. I then followed up with a uppercut and finally knocked him out of his wits with a stomp on the head.

By this time, half the gang suddenly stopped running at me, donned scared expressions, and turned tail. The leader, after mustering the strength to get up, responded with "What is WORNG with you boys? Just beat the slag out of this kid, so we can get set up for some big money!"

Despite the purugly's command, only 4 pokemon dared to keep charging : a beedrill, a weavile, a arbok, and carnivine. However, my display seemed to (metaphorically this time) knock some sense into a pair of furret guards, as they both now joined the fight and double teamed on the arbok

Now the weavile came in range for attack, and he started swiping at me with his claws, except unlike the previous duo, who only swiped once in a more powerful fashion, this guy started swiping at blinding speed, but the guy made the mistake of coming to a halt before starting his spree, as I backed out of the way, ran over behind him, smacked both sides of his head so he'd get down to a knee in a stunned state, and then threw him over-the-shoulder at the beedrill as he tried to stab me with the "drill" on his hand. In the end, once again, both were incapacitated.

Now I turned my attention to the carnivine, just in time to see and get out of the way of a barrage of seeds sent my way. Now this guy was the intimidating one, for while I knew I would be too big to eat, he seemed like he wanted a piece, and by piece, I meant piece of my real body. And sure enough, he swooped in for a bite, but I instinctively grabbed the seashell and slashed, making him back off while grasping the inside of his mouth in pain, before jumping on top of him and beating him on the head into submission till he started to try to fly away.

By now, everyone I had taken down had gotten up, but now were on the run, along with the arbok, who while he managed to overpower the furrets, Okia joined in and grabbed him with a vine-like whip, and threw him at purugly, prompting both to flee as well.

"Feh, I expected more from a feared gang." were the first words that came out of my mouth after they had gotten so far away and out of town that they vanished from sight. I turned to see a group of rich pokemon surrounding a pot filled with money, amidst them including Lawance, and from the looks all but Lawance's, face, they all lost their bets and money to the quagsire.

I donned a smirk on my face as Lawance reached into the pot for his gambled money, before he, Okia, Puply, Alek, and Fodug came running to me.

"Who by Arceus thought you to do that? That was bloody amazing. I honestly don't think even my farther couldive done that." Exclaimed Okia.

I prepared to say something, then Lawance spoke "We really need to have you see a doctor!"

"Wait wait, what?" Alek said.

"Yuki, your lip..."

I patted my face to reveal that some blood was drawing from the wound from that slap with the tail...

"Lawance, it's just a scratch..."

"Let a nurse decide."

I grunted with a urge to protest, but decided to play it cool and go on with Lawance. Okia and co. tried to follow along, but a furret guard stopped them and redirected them to the school.

We walked a ways down the road, the entire time everyone who was inside or manning a shop was staring at us like we were famous, I honestly didn't get it.

Finally we got to a point in the road where a sort of clinic was in sight and noone was really in hearing range.

"Apologies for back there..." said Lawance suddenly.

"Eh, its fine, just I'm used to taking minor wounds like this a lot."

"It's not that, honestly, that tiny cut is nothing to be worried about, but you're a trained-to-be assassin, hmm?"

"That would be correct."

"And I feel that would scare the locals. I'm sure they would like to bring you cakes, thank you letters and all that if they thought you were a unknown lad who's fighting capability exceeds that of an entire feared gang, but while Okia and Puply found it funny when you admitted you were an assassin, I doubt the rest of the town will meet the discovery with that kind of response, or any non-combative or fearless motives either.

That's when I saw what he meant : he drew me out of there to stop me from revealing I was a assassin to the town, and considering how most people (..or at least in the human world) associate assassins as killers, the town probably would've done whatever it took to put me down, and I clearly didn't need or want that.

"Hmm... Yuki, I'll do my best to help you anyway I can, but promise me this."

"Yes?"

"Do your best to keep your used-to-be identity as a student assassin a secret. I'm sure noone will care… or in fact will do the opposite of be scared, if they found out you were human, but the assassin get up… hmm… lets say won't end well if they found out… least right now."

Without pondering, I nodded and held out my hand "I promise, you have my word on that"

The quagsire looked at the hand, then smiled and took it into a handshake.

We then continued to the clinic, where inside, an audino wearing a doctor's coat and other medical equipment was standing at the front desk.

With a kind of a musical tune to the voice that made whatever evidence of pain in my bones vanish for some reason, the doctor spoke "Hello , welcome to New Post Town's downtown clinic, my name is Dr. Soothenote , how may I help you?"

Lawance spoke in response "Hmm… yes, we kind of had a minor laceration injury, and we would like a medical check-up."

Soothenote took a look me for a moment in kind of a fashion as if she was trying to examine, then grew wide eyed

"By Arceus, its the new oshawott who scared off the Skull gang!" She was speechless for a moment, then shook her head back into a calm state and, with a smile, continued : " …yes , whatever injuries he incurred in that fight and whatever other medical needs are required right now, we'll fill out right away ."

The doctor motioned us along and we followed her to a operating room. I took a look around to compare it to the human world's operating rooms I was used to, and noted alot of differences right off the bat, for there were real medical tools on the table, both what you would find in a first aid kit, and those that would be used by professional doctors in the human world… if there were any left. another difference was who exactly was there, for unlike in the human world, where the doctor was behind a window near some controls and there was a manually controlled robot in the center of the room along with a bed where the doctor used the robot to operate on you, the doctor was right here, with no robot existent, and from the looks of it, she was going to be the one doing the entire operation.

I sat myself down on the medical bedding as instructed, while Lawance sat down at a nearby chair in the room. Soothenote checked my face, and noticed the scratch was still drawing a little bit of blood. I expected her to go to a drawer to get a bunch of bandages and other medical supplies, but instead, she pulled a sort of container full of gel from her pocket, and spread some of the contents on the wound, before hovering her hand over the wound and singing a sort of tune. I looked in the mirror behind her to see what was going on, and to my amazement, the wound under the gel was healing up, and before anyone could even think "healing joy", the scab formed, then fell off, revealing pink new skin, then the skin turned back to the original white color, leaving no evidence of such a wound happening.

"By Jove!" I said, patting my face again to check for the wound, and finding no blood on my hand this time, only the now expired gel. "That's the fastest I ever seen a wound heal up!"

"Honestly not surprised that was your reaction to it, from the looks on your precious body, you haven't even had a medical exam of significant quality before…"

She then started her check-up routine, in which every spot she checked on, she found problems. For one, when she checked my ears, she noticed right off the bat that some hearing loss was incurred, which she applied a different kind of gel inside my ears before singing another but different tune, then washed out the gel. When she was done, my hearing seemed far beyond what it normally was, and every detail of sound down to the smallest noise was now noticeable to me.

After several more instances of this that brought my senses back to their nominal states, Soothenote asked me to sit up one last time, now grasping a sort of magnifying tool with a light on it.

"If you don't mind me asking…" She said, pointing at a wall that had a target on it "could you use a ranged attack on it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm…. she means try to shoot water at it." said Lawance

"Wait-wait-wait, What?!"

"...Just try blowing at it's direction with as much force as possible."

I turned to face the target, then, trying to use the air in my lungs as a projectile, excelled in a way like a kid could try to blow a fan… and to my surprise, a little bit of water shot out of my mouth…. though not with enough force to go a full meter

"...Yes, let me see inside your mouth quickly"

I opened my mouth, and she checked inside, looking through the tool in her hand, and in a few seconds, came to a conclusion.

"...His water-based organs are inactive…"

"Hmm… kinda what i expected…"

Soothenote heard this, and turned to face him "Is there something your not telling me?"

Lawance got into a position and readied a tone of voice that made it clear he wasn't kidding around, then said : "...he's a ex-human."

The doctor froze for a moment, then turned to face me, her eyes as big as dinner plates…

"Your…. a ex-human?"

I shuddered at the thought of admitting it, but finally said "...Yes", then braced for whatever reactions may occur afterward.

"... Well isn't this a wonderful thing to encounter, got to tell the others, but I'll be back with something to fix that disability of yours."

The doc then ran out of the door, and as the door closed on it's own, we heard Soothenote spreading the word while running toward a sort of room labeled "advanced medicine", causing everyone, patient, fellow doctor, or those just visiting to show faces of surprise and turn our direction. I couldn't even count all of the pokemon looking our way by the time the door shut. Lawance and I just sat there, me unable to process the unexpected result.

After several seconds passed, Lawance broke the silence in the room. "Hmm…. looks like everyone knows you used to be human now… didn't expect this whole ordeal to be such a major deal, though."

"Well… at least noone knows who I was in my human life…."

"Hmm… true… well she should be back, with another doctor or with some equipment, I'm unsure, but I believe she went out to get medicine for the inactive water abilities."

"Wait…. 'inactive water abilities'?"

"Hmm, I should explain, you noticed how the raichu, Okia, and some of the shopkeepers seemed to have abilities that humans lacked?"

"Yes, like lighting, shooting seeds, or utilizing vines they have complete control over?"

"Well… ho how should I explain… Hmm… you understand how human anatomy works, right?"

"Yes, in fact, my master had me learn it like the back of my hand so I could do surgery out in the field should an ally be injured and need medical help."

"Well, many of us have some organs that enable us these abilities, and often are just as vital as you human's organs, so we have to learn them inside-out as well, like the electric sacs on the raichu, they both store, gather, and slowly regenerate electricity for the raichu to use at his own free will."

"Interesting…"

"Some though are just outright abilities, though, like Okia's vines are partly organ based, but also are partly just her abilities, the pure-ability case is especially with physic types, and how the internal abilities not earned by learned skills work differently between pokemon."

"Such as…?"

"Well… unlike the raichu, your water abilities don't run of a large, slowly regenerating pool of energy, rather like most water and fire types, an oshawott's water reserves regenerates rather quickly… and it's also how a water type that isn't too close to a fish can go for days without a drink."

I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that the ability Soothenote was trying to test out didn't come out well because the organs were inactive… those organs probably were newly introduced to my own body and as a result, came out as duds.

After a moment or so, Soothenote came back in, this time with a auto-injector of a sort of serum, and asked me to sit back down on the bed.

"Okey… if we're not mistaking, this should start up functionality to your water abilities. I never done this before, so I honestly don't know what to expect, but all I know is that I administer the solution like any other injected item."

This didn't help me in staying steady, and I was honestly afraid of needles, but I lied back down, clenched my teeth, looked away at the arm in which she removed the armguard on to get to the injection location, then felt the telltale pinch of the drug being administered, however, to my amazement, it didn't hurt as much as in the human world, and the needle didn't seem to need to insert so far… not that there was much needle to insert in the auto-injector.

"Okey…. now all we do now is wait for a few minutes, stay laying down during this time."

I stayed still staring at the light above the bed, and at first, I felt nothing, 1 minute passed, then the next. On the 3rd, I felt a change, as I suddenly felt a feeling inside my gut, like cool water suddenly flowing through my veins, then on the 4 minute mark, my entire body was flowing with this odd feeling… then by the time 5 minutes passed, the feeling started to feel normal…

Then I heard Soothenote's voice "Okey… now I believe you can sit up now."

I sat up, and felt a kind of alien feeling about myself, but it seemed to present itself as positive rather than as a negative feeling.

"Now…. try blowing at the target again…?"

I turned to face the target on the wall, and this time, I blew with somewhat greater force….

...And let out a blast of water that didn't just strike the target…. it also took the thick concrete wall down, taking the lillipup, chansey, and the herdier inside the other operating room by surprise.

"Umm….. oops." Was the first words that came out of my drenched mouth after I witnessed the damage I caused, though it came out with a smile on my face, for I'll be honest, that was the coolest thing I ever done with just water.

"Well, Soothenote…" Said the chansey in the other room. "Looks like he has his…. water abilities now."

By now, I and the lillipup on the other operating bed had enough time to examine each other… and I noticed that this was the exact same lillipup that was being kidnapped at the school, before I ran in and incapacitated his captor.

Before I could respond, the lillipup recognized me, and yelled out "Hey, dad, dad! It's the oshawott, the oshawott that saved me!"

Now the herdier looked in, got a good look at me, and said "Well… quite the young lad to be playing hero, in fact, he honestly looks like he should be in school... though I must say, I expected a ex-human to look much different.."

"Well …" Said Dr. Soothenote " It appears he is completely healthy now, looks like all that damage he had incurred during his... "adventure" is complete patched up now, teehee."

"Well, it's good to know our little hero is now all fine and healthy."

"Umm…. yeah…. uh…" I said, more worried about the damage done to the facility "...I am going to have to pay for that wall, aren't I?"

" Ho no no no, damage like this is insured, it won't cost any of us a dime for a carpenter to come by and fix the damage."

Lawance spoke up now, reaching for his coin purse in his bag. "Hmm…. well now that the exam is done, we probably should pay…"

" no no, keep your money, Yuki couldn't have done a bigger favor for us then drive out the Skull gang. We're at last free of those beings, even if it's just for a week or so."

"Yuki… if you have a moment, stop by our house, it would be a honor to get better acquainted with you."

Then after I recovered my arm guards and put them back on, the doctors led us out of the operating rooms, Soothenote to the front desk so we could leave, while the chansey led them to another room that wasn't… destroyed?

Lawance and I then stepped outside. By now, the school was now officially out for the day, as the kids were walking home, but what caught my attention was that now, everyone is town was looking at us, occasionally whispering with each other.

I at first didn't say anything, I wanted to wait till we got back to the concession stand before we talked any farther, but then I noticed that ALL of the kids came from the school to me, stopping us in our tracks, as if to get a good look at us, started complimenting me (and several asking for autographs… never has anyone been so eager to see something my rather bad handwriting, surprised I'm not a doctor.) before running seemingly back to the school to take the real route home.

After some time where we saw nothing but pokemon whispering between each other, we got to the concession stand we rented out, thankfully for us, the lease on it lasted till tomorrow afternoon, so we could crash for the night if we wanted to here. When we got into the backroom, Lawance spoke.

"Hmm…. news about the humans spreads fast around these parts, I presume"

"I say… it didn't seem to take long after Soothenote found out I used to be human for everyone in town to know."

Just then, a knock was on the door that lead into the stand itself. Lawance answered, to find that Okia, Puply, Alek, and Fodug. Okia and Puply came in right away, while Alek and Fodug stood outside for a moment.

"Hmm….. what's your purpose here?" Said Lawance, questioning the duo.

"WE'RE HERE TO SEE THE AWE-" exclaimed Alek, before Fodug hit him in the back with his tail.

After recovering from the recoil of the hit, Alek continued "Heh, sorry… I mean we want to see Yuki, we're friends of Okia and Puply."

"Hmmm…. that's much better… come on in."

Then he allowed the duo in, and shut the door behind them.

Okia and Puply walked past me, Okia winking at me along the way (her intention, I do not know) before both placed their backpacks on a table in the far back of the room, then after Puply pulled out a slip of paper from his bag, they sat down then turned our way, Alek and Fodug, not having backpacks… or I assume they already dropped theirs off at their home, just looked for valid chairs to sit at and plunked down.

Okia was the first to speak "I have to say, that was quite the show you put up back there."

"Tell me about it." Said Alek " Where did you learn to be such a bada-"

Lawance pulled off the "Hmmmmmmm….." trick again, though this time, it appears he wanted to steer away from the topic rather than correct rude behavior, in fact, somehow, I could tell that he wasn't bothered at all by the complement, only used it as an excuse to cut him off.

"Heh…. sorry…" Said Alek, attempting to apologize.

Now Fodug spoke "You guys should've heard what happened at school after that was over. First, everyone was saying that what you did was amazing, in fact, outside the league of kids like us, or most pokemon in general, then by the time Professor Glace managed to get everyone calmed down, someone came by yelling that you used to be human, and everyone started talking again about how cool that had to be. I always thought meeting these rumored humans would be a great experience, though I never thought it would be this big of a deal. In fact, it was such a big deal that the professor couldn't get everyone calmed down before school let out.

"Ye-yeah…" said Puply, before Alek blurted out another comment that I failed to interpret, which was remedied again by a "Hmmmm…..".

After yet another apology, Puply continued "Sp-Speaking of Professor Glace, she wanted me to give this to you, Yuki." he then held out the paper, and I took it into hand.

I read the paper and it seemed to be a sort of letter, though in handwriting (or more of "paw-writing"... as I noticed a paw-print stamped at the end of the document, sort of like the fingerprint we have to put a the end of every document at the human world to prove it's official and our's… so I guess I finally found a major legal similarity.) rather than the typed out print that would be provided by a human printer.

I will just spare you all the torture of reading a letter with difficult to read handwriting (suddenly, my doctor-like handwriting looked decent.) and say that this was an invitation to join a sort of school for "those whose ability exceed normal capabilities"... I failed to read out the name of the school exactly, but the Professor put herself as a reference and the school already approved my ability to attend..., so at least this place is willing to let me continue my education.

"Its…. a invitation to a special sort of school…?" I said finally, having finished reading the letter to myself.

"Let me see." said Okia, before I handed her the letter, then after reading it to herself, said "...Yup, looks like you're going to be in our school if you end up taking up the offer."

"Wait, your school… that's not your school?" I said in response, kinda surprised.

"Oh no, that's the normal school that most of the kids go to. Me and Puply had to go there because of an accident that put the school in lockdown, so many of us have to go to a different school for a month or so until they have the problem under control."

"Hmm…. and Okia and Puply's parents asked me to allow them to stay with me for the while since I planned on staying here for close to a month, and so…. here we are, hmm?"

I stood there silent…. I knew I wanted to finish up my education, and around here would be the nominal time to do so, especially considering I am not in reach of my master (or the crosshairs of a nuke or H-bomb, to add to that as far as I know.) but somehow, I felt like I would be quite alien in that kind environment…

"...I most likely will attend…" everyone in the room but Lawance, who kept his natural semi-happy face, drew a fascinated smile… "However… I will have to sleep on it for now…"

Okia swooped close to me, possibly to try to convince me to deliver my answer now, but before she could utter a word… another knock was made on the door…

"...Wonder who else came by…" Said Fodug, as he turned to face the door, but he allowed Lawance to made the decision to answer.

After a moment Lawance pondered, then said "Hmm…. apologies, but for now, we're not accepting visitors."

Then a rather sweet smell…. but with a sort of feeling of royalty behind it, like the presence of a kind of princess, flooded the room.

"...Th….that's one way to get someone to open the door… use Sweet Smell…" Said Puply. I took this as another one of the local's abilities.

However, Lawance remained in his position and kept his indifferent face. "Hmmm… you smell nice, but…"

Finally, a royal, but sort of reckless female voice emerged from the door "Oh come on, it's…."

we heard a "ahem" and the talking paused for a moment.

"...This is Princess Silverleaf, we would like to come in."

Lawance, Okia, and Puply suddenly went wide-eyed, and got into a more presentable position and appearance. Alek and Fodug looked at each other with puzzled faces, and I just stood there confused about who "Princess Silverleaf" was.

"...Hmm… yes, yes, I'll open the door for you quickly, ma lady." said Lawance, as he made his way for the door.

When he opened the door, 3 pokemon presented themselves at the door, the leader being a lilligant wearing a sort of royal necklace with various colored gems and what seemed like a star pattern engraved in it, and she wield a small wand-like object, like what some kings or queens would have… and she also appeared be the source of the aroma. Accompanying her were two other pokemon… both of which I forgot to read on, but both seemed rather tough and looked like they were Silverleaf's bodyguards.

I was a bit too distracted by my need to know what species the bodyguards were that I found myself too busy reaching from Lawance's book rather than doing what Okia, Puply, and Lawance did, they bowed down in respect… one of the bodyguards noticed me paying too much attention to the book, trying to skim through the pages until I found their pages, a escavalier, and a accelgor, and the escavalier spoke out.

"Hey you!" He rose one of his needle-like arms as to point at me "do you…"

"Ho come on, Stelyre, not everyone has to be bowing down to me, I don't care honestly."

"But Princess…"

The lilligant turned to face the escavalier, now imposing a somewhat angered, but straight face. "Dude… if I can fend off some random wannabe prince by myself and not be embarrassed with being covered in mud from the struggle, I can deal with a few guys not bowing down. It's not that big of a deal."

Stelyre gave an angry glare, as in protest, then he turned to me, I had put my book back down, now knowing who they were… but not knowing what to do…

"...I'm not sure what your father would have done, but I will let this slide…. I'm not sure what…. Najzeel!

I looked at the accelgor that Stelyre referred to… he was too busy playing on a handheld gaming system to notice… then responded 10 seconds later with a "...eh?"

Stelyre then started to lecture Najzeel about him about something over being "lazy in the head" while Okia, Puply, and Lawance got the message that the bow was not necessary and got back into a straight-up standing position. Silverleaf then left the two bodyguards to ramble back and forth and walked towards me until a few steps more, and she would be more in my face then Okia was (who was close enough that a inch more and her nose would end up touching mine).

"Pardon my guards… the duo don't exactly make for the best pair socially and don't seem tough or cut-out, but they both are loyal and strong…" Silverleaf then then reached out and held the underside of my head with her free arm in a quite delicate manner… "Though not as strong as this little cutie, teehee"

I chucked and felt myself blush at the compliment. I never has been called a cutie in my whole human life… aside from my master after a prank was pulled on me, but that aside, not even that one time, or anything remotely close was used to refer to me.

"Well, guards and looks aside, I do have to thank you for getting rid of the Skull Gang."

My complemented face shifted to a face of confusion, and I said" Umm...excuse me for asking… but who exactly was the Skull Gang."

Silverleaf rose her head and eyebrows a bit, as if surprised "You never…" She then put 2 and 2 together and remembered that a ex-human… or anyone in general who came out of nowhere isn't exactly going to know what was going on.

"Umm… Apologies for the somewhat spooky description, but the Skull Gang was a gang that attacked and went on a crime spree in this town for a full 6 months. Normally, the ferrets we have acting as guards can handle crime, but this was a organized crime gang, and it wasn't long before they pretty much took over the town."

"Wait, then how did that one moment where I was involved in scare them all off?"

"I had ordered the shutdown of all the banks in the area and for their funds to be moved to a safe in my palace, with much harsher security measures. After about a month, they ran out of money, so we hoped they would move on…. they didn't. They decided to go after one of our more wealthier families, the Shoutland family, for we got a tip off that they planned to use the classic hostage-for-money scenario… however, while we were prepared to pay a ransom or hire mercenaries to beat them back over a matter of a month, we didn't expect to see someone such as yourself stop the kidnapping and beat them back single handily."

"...So that lillipup… was a wealthy family's kid I saved back there?"

"That would be correct."

_well… that escalated quickly_.

"Anyways, I really came for 2 things…" continued Silverleaf

"... Okey, shoot."

"Well… first off, I figured you wouldn't have a PDA, seeing you just came to our world… and while they usually are reserved by business', adventurers, or just the members of a wealthy family, I think you will find good use of one, and deserve it anyway."

She then motioned Najzeel, who ignored Stelyre long enough to draw a box with a PDA (from the looks of it, it would be considered a tablet or "Ipad" in the human world, with a few extra buttons and a slot for a compact CD on the side) and handed it to Silverleaf, before handing it to me to accept. I was impressed, and thanked the princess… though everyone in the room, including myself couldn't help but chuckle when Najzeel got back in his argument with Stelyre.

"Now…. for the second thing I was here for… ah, yes, there is a event going on soon…. I guess you can kind of call it a fighting arena event, and it is taking place in the metro subways…. if you don't mind me asking… would you be my partner in that event?"

Everyone got a surprised look on their faces. While I have heard of princesses, kings, and other royalty that was proficient in combat, I ever heard of one that was willing to throw themselves at a fight that, from the sounds of it, was just recreational.

after a delay of about 5 seconds, Stelyre's face shifted to a pretty annoyed face. "Princess, I told you a million times : 'I will be your partner in that event'"

"Come on, Stelyre, I would like a different partner this time, you have been all the other times…." I then heard her mumble under breath... something about Najzeel drinking her nectar…. so I assumed he pulled off something that she just slightly didn't approve of…

Stelyre then uttered a protest… but then Silverleaf rose her hand up and a ball of fire appeared… this threw me off, how exactly does one who under normal conditions find fire as an extreme hazard be capable of wielding it without fear or damage? On the other hand, though, Stelyre showed an extreme fear for that ball of fire and did not utter another word.

After a moment or so to ensure that he was intimidated, she dispelled the fireball and continued "Apologies…. anyways, you interested in coming along? We all know you're strong, but why not show the fighters in the dojos around the world just exactly what you're made of, hmm?" She then gave me a look as if to encourage me.

"...Alright… I'll go… I will need a moment or so to get used to my abilities, but I'll go" I said after a moment.

Overcome with joy, Silverleaf jumped while doing a full 360 spin and said "Swwweet, thank you so much, cant wait to see you by my side there. Don't forget your eagerness to kick some arus, though."

Silverleaf then turned to Lawance, and again motioned Najzeel to hand her a letter, and just as she did with my PDA, she handed the letter to Lawance.

"I heard you were staying awhile, and since you may be housing Yuki for a while…. have the concession stand on me… don't worry about rent, it's yours."

Lawance stared at the letter "Hmmm…. Thank you, ma lady, I certainly will put this to good use."

"Well, then…" Said Silverleaf "I must be off, cya guys, see ya at the subway brawl in a week, Yuki… or the Shoutland residence if you happen to be there when I come to check on them."

She then walked out the door, followed suit by her 2 bodyguards, but shortly afterward, Silverleaf rushed back to shut the door behind them, then we heard then walk off.

Alex… of course, was the first to speak once their footsteps were no longer audible "Well, talk about lucky dog. The Princess normally talked like she does to Lawance and her bodyguards, though it's hard to get her to give a compliment or invite you to do something at all with her… never thought she would dig a ba…"

Lawance shut him up with the 'trick' again.

Listening to Alek's words over and over again in my head kinda got me thinking… I never was one to pursue a love interest, but the actions taken by Silverleaf when she first walked up to me got mixed reactions from me. I decided to ignore the feeling of love for now and treat her as a friend to see how this plays out…. besides, I felt it was better to be seen as a friend who was oblivious to love rather than a 'white knight', and I am not one to do things just to get a happy reaction out of people or get what I want.

I had made that decision right as a leafy tail came flying to my face, but I crouched and avoided the hit.

After momentum was cut off and she was back to a standing position looking straight at me, Okia said "Not having fantasies of the princess, are you?"

"What… no… I just had some thoughts running through my head…"

Puply then asked "Wh-what do you think of our town's leader, by the way?", tilting his head and giving a sort of small smile.

"Well… she is nice and seems pretty active for royalty… and I do see…"

Alek, Fodug and Puply smiled a little bit more, and Okia turned to the door somewhat with a angered face… Lawance kept a straight face, in fact, he got into a pose as to stop a fight.

"...a pretty good friend in her… next to impossible to come across people like her in my world… or anywhere remotely close to her."

the trio who smiled suddenly replaced their smiles with frowns, Okia shifted her face to more of a slight smile and gave what seemed to be a sigh of relief… and Lawance eased on his posture.

I laughed a little bit in my head at their funny reactions to the end of my sentence, and went for the table with the PDA's box. I then sat down and proceeded to open the box, remove the contents, and try to figure out how the PDA works while Lawance opened his letter and began to look over the new deed to his previously rented stand.

later that night, close to 8:00 PM

Interesting day today was… I fell from the sky into a new world with a new me. got fixed up, scared off a supposedly scary crime gang while saving a popular and wealthy family's kid, and already have interest from Silverleaf to do something with her… even if it is just to partner up in what seems to be a fighting tourney.

I laid down in one of the sleeping bags in the backroom of the concession stand and zipped myself up inside… I now had a true moment to look around… it was quite big for a concession stand (in fact, it now looked to me more like the front of a concession stand and the rest was private rooms for supplies, management or whatever else was going to be done here. Good enough to be used as a home for quite a while.)

I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, desiring to let sleep take me. I thought about how exciting this place and my new form was, and how relieved I was that I am no longer in that dump of a place I used to live in… I now had a place I felt comfortable calling home, it felt like a dream…

a dream…. that word was one I regretted thinking right away…

I opened my eyes suddenly, sleep no longer desiring to come over me. I clearly remembered the last thing I was doing before I came to this world : I went to sleep… in my own bedroom in the quarters of my guild, in my own bed, and next thing I knew, I was in that dream-like world… in this form… then I fell in that portal…. and now here I was, falling from the sky.

I reached for the wall right next to me and touched it, seeing if my hand would pass through… but my hand felt solid brick. I then pinched myself in the lower back to see if I ended up waking up… but despite the sharp pain, I remained in this world. Finally, I thought up a crazy sort of entity and kept it in thought to see if that entered my world…. but despite how hard I tried, the entity remained out of existence…

I stopped testing to see if this was just a dream and listened around again… I heard Alek, Fodug, Puply, and Okia talking outside, and the sound of a PDA playing a video showing the news about the oshawott that saved the child of a wealthy family while scaring off a crime gang and how he was human before. Lawance was still selling his wares to the outside world, as I still heard him talking to customers while typing on the register and reaching for items in drawers while accepting coins. The sounds continued for several moments… or what felt like forever, before I heard a bell chime… the town's clocktower chiming for the start of a new hour, and by the time I managed to reach out for my PDA to check the time, the 9th chime had played, and then the tower died out… just as the PDA read 9:01 PM in the system time…

I then put the PDA under my pillow, at first noting an interesting sound effect emitting from it, but ignored it ; it probably was just another system update. I began to try to think of other things, and slowly… despite the sounds from the PDA becoming more frequent, I felt sleep taking my mind once again, and drifted almost into a state of peaceful rest…

Then I felt an instinctive feeling force me to lift an eye open… and see a vine whip raised to give me a good smack, but before it could come down, I had rolled over in the sleeping bag and collided into Okia, whose whip came down harmlessly with her as she was knocked back.

Now fully awake… again… I freed myself from the sleeping bag and saw Okia laying dazed in a seated position on the wall, and in the doorway was Puply, Alek, and Fodug, all whistling like they were impressed…. and Lawance ran from the concession stand's front-most room to see what went on… then laughed.

"Heh, you kids couldn't let Yuki have his sleep, hmm?" Lawance finally said after he finished laughing.

Okia shook herself back into a stable state and stood up "Well… I don't know what normal pokemon is asleep at only 9PM… its still 19 hours before school."

I should mention before anyone gets confused, unlike in the human world, which uses AM, and PM only, the pokemon world uses AM, PM, and DM, in that order, resulting in pokemon days lasting for 36 hours.

I had forgotten about the change in time schedule, but I still felt like I really should be sleeping rather than running about.

Okia then turned to me "Where's your PDA anyway? I sent you like 20 different emails asking you to come on outside."

"O-Okia… Easy on the human…" Said Puply

Fodug spoke then "Yeah, I'd let the ex-human sleep in today… maybe he can play with us tomorrow? Besides, you acting like your twin sister again."

Okia calmed down some… then a face of surprise grew on her face. "Ho by Arceus…. sorry…. I'll let you sleep… next time, I'll just give a pat with my tail…"

Okia then made her way back out… but not before winking my way again. After they shut the door behind them, Lawance gave me a oran berry (looks like a oversized blueberry if you ask me, but great nevertheless), and I got myself comfortable in the sleeping bag again… I decided to let sleep determine if this world was real or just in my mind…

after several moments, sleep came over me again, and finally I found myself in a peaceful state again…

meanwhile in the human world

Assassin's guild

3rd person POV

it was early morning, the guildmaster has called all of her disciples forward for training early in the morning.

She then called role, and with perfect posture, everyone called their names and gave their guild salute…

Until she called Yuki's name…

"Yuki… Child?"

Everyone looked at where Yuki normally stands in formation… the spot was unoccupied…

The guildmaster then ordered a high-ranking fellow assassin to keep an eye on the students while she checked on the quarters. She made her way toward the bedroom that Yuki stayed in and knocked on the door.

"Child… wake up, you're late for training…"

There was no response

She knocked and called for him again… and began to draw the attention of the student assassins. Finally, she picked the lock on the door and entered, noting the lack of activity. the bed was still tucked in a manner that it was occupied, and there was no evidence that Yuki had left the room, but something about the bed seemed off….

The Guildmaster approached the bed. "Child… are you feeling alright?" She said, with a worried tone of voice that the student assassins never heard before...

Again, there was no response, and she came close enough to investigate the bed. She removed the covers on the bed to see if Yuki was aright…

...and found that noone was in the bed, however, it did not look at all like he had left it.

"...He's gone?!" exclaimed the Guildmaster. She looked around to check his gear, but aside from his armguards, which he wore all the time anyway even in his sleep, all his gear was still neatly put away in their proper display cases and closets.

By now, an elite assassin came into the room in response to her, and saw the same exact thing.

"Where is he?" said the elite assassin

"No idea, but there is no evidence that he has left the room, nor of a struggle… what happened to cause Yuki's disappearance, it is unknown at this time."

"...I will gather a search party right away, we'll do our best to locate or find a clue to where he may have gone."

"Yes, please… I feel I must investigate this further, tell the other students that training is canceled today as well."

"As you command, master" said the assassin as he saluted and then left the room.

The Guildmaster stood there alone in the room… she could not explain the disappearance, nor why he could have ran off… all she could think of was that wherever her son was, that he was safe or at least able to handle himself…

end of chapter 2

notice : I am now accepting character suggestions. The suggested characters may be either human or pokemon. There is no guarantee that they will be used (and no guarantee that they will be a major character, they may most likely be a minor character), however, any character you throw at me is appreciated.


End file.
